disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Gun
The Memory Gun is a device that appears in Gravity Falls. It was used by the Blind Eye Society to make several residents of Gravity Falls, Oregon forget their supernatural encounters. Background The device was created by the founder of the Blind Eye Society, Fiddleford McGucket. He originally made the gun for the purpose of making him forget traumatizing memories of supernatural activity during his time with Ford Pines. He eventually began using it so frequently that he lost much of his memory and became senile. However, the remaining members of the Blind Eye Society decided to continue using the device in order to help the citizens of Gravity Falls forget "all the things that go bump in the night". Usage The gun was designed to remove memories from the target. While it can erase the target's memories, it does not always destroy them; the memories removed by the gun can be transferred to the memory canister built onto the gun which can be removed from the gun itself. Many of these are stored in the Hall of the Forgotten. Several members of the society use the gun on themselves, including Bud Gleeful and Blind Ivan. Effects Those who are subjected to the effects of the memory gun will lose their memories of a specific event that happened in their life. The memory of them recounting the event is also removed along with that event. Use of the device have consequences on the recipient's health after continued usage. The severity of the effects increases with the amount of use, ranging from minor brain damage to total memory loss and eventual insanity. This is best exemplified by the device's inventor, Old Man McGucket, who used it on himself more than anyone else; due to its effects, he went completely insane and lost all of his memories in the process. However, McGucket also became immune to any further memory wipes because he no longer had any memories to remove. Role in the series In "Society of the Blind Eye," the gun is used on Lazy Susan after she was caught reporting about gnomes at her restaurant. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos and Old Man McGucket discover this and try to stop the Blind Eye Society's activity with the gun. The society members try to use it on them when they are discovered, but the members do not account on Old Man McGucket's immunity to the gun and they get their own memories erased instead. After the group helps Old Man McGucket recover his memories, Mabel gets her hands on it to forget about her past relationships, but ultimately decides not to. In "A Tale of Two Stans", Dipper gives the gun to Ford so he can use it to erase the memories of the agency so that they forget about Stan and the twins before they could discover the universe portal. In "Weirdmageddon", it is used on Stan after he chose to sacrifice his memory for his brother by letting Bill into his mind, which destroys Bill and finally ends Bill's reign over Gravity Falls. The gun is later stepped on by Mabel during the twins' birthday to ensure they would never have to use it again. Trivia *The gun is similar to the Neuralyzer from the Men in Black movies and TV show. Category:Gravity Falls objects Category:Weapons Category:Objects Category:Those destroyed